


Payback.

by sonnet_18



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: After the Palapagos Island event, Bandages, Drama, Hints of Chat being a top, Injury, M/M, OOC, Romance, minor mention of blood and injury, please dont take their character seriously, post cannon, spoiler for The Unfortunate Fortune event story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Several days after the Palapagos Island incident, Barawa was hiding a big secret.





	Payback.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokeitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokeitos/gifts).

> I made a new friend who ships this pair and I would like to thank them by writing this silly story I thought about few days ago (^///^) it's my first time writing Chat Noir and Barawa so they're both quite OOC. Ive also had a major writer's block too so I apologize for the awkward flow of story in this oneshot. It's been awhile since I last write a decent story haha.

“Sensei, are you really alright?”

Sarya asked the detective with concern as they crossed the hallway.

Barawa put on a fake smile, “Of course, my dear assistant! Today is another successful case as expected of the great detective! Mwhahahaha!”

“Well… it’s easy to find the missing cat when we deduced its napping habit. But seriously, Sensei, you’ve been moving slower than usual, is everything _really_ alright?”, She eyed him now using her magnifying glass.

Barawa sweat a bit, “Y-Yes, indeed!”

“We are nearing the end of summer now and the season this year is hotter than usual. Yet you wear your long coat almost every day. Did you catch a cold?”

Barawa continued on grinning as best as he could despite the sweat drenching his back.

“Oh, no! No! I wear my coat because all great detectives wear one! Now come, let’s rest early for tomorrow we’re sure to catch that dastard Phantom Thief!”

Quickly he ushered her into her room before the sharp girl could detect more of his pretense.

It’s been a few days since the incident of the Palapagos Island and things were almost back to normal in the Grandcypher. Once inside his own room, Barawa winced as he took off his clothes except for his pants. Carefully he took off his bandages and cursed silently when he saw light stains of blood seeped onto his white shirt too.

“Good thing my coat covers the blood. The young lass already has a lot to worry, she doesn’t need this one to add to her list. Besides, this month I have yet to pay her salary urghh….”

Back when they faced Reinbach, Barawa rescued Sarya from the guillotine with his own back! The detective tried to act like the injury was nothing, it was a miracle that no stitches were needed but still he lost quite a lot of blood from the cut! A human wouldn’t have survived a guillotine, thankfully Barawa was a hardy Draph. Now his wounds were only a diagonal line on his back, narrowly missing his spine.

“Curses… I know how to do medical aid on another but doing it yourself is always the trickiest.”

Barawa groaned as he struggled to roll a new bandage over his chest and back. Since the blade’s impact was on his back, it’s hard to apply the ointments over the injury without assistance. Using the mirror made his neck sore. It was a good thing he wore his sturdy corset-armor that time too or else Barawa’s spine may have suffered a greater wound!

“Ow ow ow…”

The past few nights Barawa tried to nurse his back injury alone. Even his pet, Buddy, whined by his side leg in worry over his master. Yet there’s no way he would call Sarya to help him on this. The girl would be so worried and filled with guilt.

“She has a bright future ahead of her. There’s no need for her to take care of a useless bum like me.”

Exhausted and feeling a bit faint, Barawa tried to finish off the bandaging despite wanting to just lay on his stomach and sleep. However, the bandages proved to be such a hassle tonight. The detective almost resembled a cat caught in a ball of yarn.

“You seem troubled, my dear detective.”

Barawa froze in the middle of freeing his wrists from the tangled bandages. He knew that voice really well and it’s always accompanied with that sickeningly familiar but sweet perfume!

“C-Chat Noir??”

As if straight from a cheesy romance novel, the phantom appeared by Barawa’s open window that lets in the cool night breeze. The dastardly thief even made himself comfy, sitting on the window sill like some prince, ready to bring Barawa on a magic carpet so that he could show him the world.

“What are you doing here?!”

Behind the monocle, Barawa didn’t notice it but Chat Noir looked pained at the sight of his beloved rival. After all, it was his own fault for causing the girls to be in danger as well as Barawa’s back injury.

“Would you like my assistance on that?”

Like a cat, Chat Noir gracefully jumped down the window and trotted his way towards the bed where Barawa was sitting on. He gave Buddy a pat on the head which made the loyal dog wagged its tail.

“I’m quite skilled in the art of wrapping a surprise gift of tricks if you ask me.”

Barawa immediately put on a strong look, “humph! Who needs your help? Coming here is just asking me to lock you up behind bars! Just you wait, I’ll get my handc--- oof.”

Due to his fast movement, Barawa felt a little dizzy and almost fell face down on the floor! Thankfully a pair of strong yet slender arms stopped his fall. The dizzying familiar perfume once again wafted into Barawa’s sense of smell. However, this time the smell eased Barawa compared to the stench of his own dried blood.

“Now, now. Patience is part of the joy in opening a present.”

Chat grinned though he didn’t sound as playful like usual.

“Let go of me!”

Barawa pushed him away but Chat pressed a finger on the detective’s lips to quiet him.

“Hush, everyone is asleep now. There’s no need to rouse them as we enjoy a private party of our own.”

Chat then opened his palm, expecting Barawa to give him the roll of bandages.

“Please let me help you, my beloved rival.”

“I don’t need your help, you dastard.”

“Are you sure? At this rate, if you don’t clean the blood stains and remove the evidence well, your sharp assistant will quickly deduce what you’re trying to hide from her.”

Grudgingly Barawa accepted the thief’s help and gave the bandages. The exhaustion and loss of blood must have eroded some of his stubbornness. Or maybe it was due to how Chat wasn’t giving him the snarky grin or the teasing look. Chat really looked sincere in wanting to help him.

“Turn around please, detective. A bow of ribbon on a gift wouldn’t look perfect if you move too much.”

Barawa grumbled and carefully tried to move despite his aching back. Now that the tangled bandages were gone, Chat saw with his own eyes the wounds on Barawa’s back…

“……..”

“……..? Oi, Chat Noir, are you going to bandage me or not?”

Chat snapped out of his silent shock and forced a smile.

“Y-yes! Pardon me, your muscles were quite the view that I couldn’t help enjoy myself fufu…”

Barawa rolled his eyes, “just hurry up already.”

The older man didn’t realize Chat’s expression that time. The thief who usually donned a confident and cheeky expression was now full of sadness and guilt to his favorite detective.

Several minutes passed in silence except for the breeze of the wind.

It seemed like Chat Noir had basic knowledge on first aid. Gently he applied painkiller salve on the wound and patched it up with a big plaster. After that he took a fresh roll of bandage and began rolling.

“Raise your arms please, don’t make me tickle you.”

Barawa quickly obeyed and let Chat rolled the bandages around his broad chest and back.

“Hmm… it almost feels like I’m hugging my hero. You were amazing then, my destined rival. You rescued the girls so gallantly, I almost want to give you a reward.”

“Bah, enough of your chatter or else I’ll bandage your mouth instead!”

A few more rolls and Chat finished the bandaging by tying a knot near Barawa’s shoulder.

“Truly though, I wish to repay your heroic deeds that day, Barawa.”

Like a cat’s paw, Chat patted Barawa’s broad back gently. His eyes sparkled with adoration and a deeper emotion to the Draph.

“It’s all part of a detective’s job. It’s nothing to make a big deal off. Now are you done? I want to wear my clothes; the night air is getting chilly.” Barawa replied with mild irritation.

“Oh, I’m almost done. There’s one last step I need to do for the gift wrapping to be magical.”

“You’re still on about the present thing? I’m not some kind of boxed toy for you to steal!”

“Please, detective, it’s really important.” Chat pleaded a bit as he reached for Barawa’s clothes and help him wear it.

Barawa sighed, “fine, do whatever you want.”

Chat grinned widely, oh if only he could do whatever he wish on the detective. But recalling the injury on Barawa’s back, Chat mentally restrained himself not to pounce him right there. That urge has to be satisfied for another day. When both of them mutually consent to it.

“What is the last step anyway?” Barawa asked, he himself feeling curious.

Chat answered him by kissing Barawa’s back.

“W-what?”

Barawa froze at the light touch. He turned his head to look behind him and then Chat did it again.

This time kissing Barawa on the cheek!

“There. It’s done.”

Chat smiled, full of affection with a twinkle in his eyes.

“H-huh?” Barawa blinked at him, dumbfounded.

Chat chuckled, “That’s the last magical step. I kissed the pain away.”

Belatedly Barawa grew flustered, he could still feel the soft press of lips on his cheek!

“Oh? Was my magic trick not strong enough? Should I do it again?”

Chat asked in a playful manner as he cupped Barawa’s face in his hands, shortening the distance between their lips…

“It’s working! It’s working! Stop!!”

Barawa pawed the attractive thief away!

“Ahahaha!!”

Then Chat Noir became serious, “I felt like helping you with your bandages is hardly enough for what you did that day, Barawa. Please, allow me to repay you.”

“What are you talking about? You can thank me by obediently let me send you to jail now.”

“Ahaha, you know that’ll be useless because I can always escape again.” Chat winked at him.

Barawa grumbled… but he’s not grumbling from frustration. To be exact, it was his tummy that made the grumbling sound!

“Oh… seems like someone is hungry. Were you not eating with the captain and others just now?”

Barawa looked away and faked a cough, “I didn’t want them to notic--- I just drank and smoke. I wasn’t that hungry anyway.”

“Tsk… tsk…”, The thief shook his head and then an idea appeared, “detective, I have a proposal for you.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Come now, please listen. I really wish to repay for how you rescued everyone back in Palapagos Island; allow me to cook for you.”

At this Barawa eyed him with suspicion. He recalled the various food displayed on the table back when they were in the haunted mansion. Chat claimed he prepared all those delicious looking dishes. Barawa drooled just from the memory of them. The meals and the aroma were… inviting.

“…. Really?”, Barawa asked, trying his best to look disinterested except for the tone of his voice that gave it away.

Chat grinned, he felt like a big cat finally took interest and wanted to play with him. A very big and cute kitty…

“Of course, I’ll make you the most delicious meal you’ll never forget.”

“Hmph… fine. Only this once I’ll put it on hold from capturing you and send you to prison...” Barawa declared as he rubbed his eyes.

Chat could see Barawa was fighting a loosing battle against the Sandman. The exhaustion finally taking over the Draph.

Chat smiled fondly this time.

“It’s time to end the show. Let’s rest, my rival.”

Barawa wanted to protest and shooh Chat away however he no longer had the mental energy to do so. Plus, Chat was faster than he was. Easily the thief took off Barawa’s boots and pulled the blanket for the older man to lay on the enormous bed fit for an adult Draph. Due to his horns, Barawa had to sleep either on his back or tummy and the sight caused Chat to feel his heart swell.

“Are you…” Barawa yawned with sleepy eyes, “Are you finally going to leave or not?” he didn’t sound like he really wanted Chat to leave. Not with how he held onto Chat’s cape.

The thief who got his heart stolen by an oblivious detective smiled, “Not yet. I’ll stay a little longer for the encore.”

“Hmph…”

And the next sound that came from the detective were soft snores, one would have expected a big guy like Barawa to snore loudly to wake the dead. Chat pulled a chair and watched over his sleeping rival. Hands under his chin as he watched with fondness.

Not being able to resist himself, Chat moved close and peck Barawa on the corner of his lips.

“Get well soon, my dear detective.” He whispered as one of his gloved fingers caressed Barawa’s horn fondly. “Chase me again like you used to. With that fire in your eyes and energy. It’s boring to be alone on stage. I miss you.”

Barawa didn’t hear a word of Chat’s soft spoken pleas. The next thing he knew when he woke up that morning, he was all alone in his bedroom. Even his back felt so much better and didnt hurt as much.

Looking around, he noticed that not a single furniture was out of place. As if Barawa never had an uninvited guest the night before. Buddy barked at him excitedly and the detective patted him on the head.

No wait, there was something in his room; a single, familiar card was on his table. The card with a cat insignia on them. When he picked it up to read the content, he gritted his teeth in mild annoyance.

“That dastard…”

Chat’s card talked about the day and time when Barawa can come over for their lunch date. And if Barawa refused to come, Chat took Barawa’s favorite smoking pipe as hostage!

“It has to be my favorite pipe!”

Barawa was a heavy smoker, he’d be cranky without his nicotine fix.

“Let’s go, boy! We’re going to catch him this instant!”

Grabbing for his clothes and ran out of the room with his pet behind him.

Barawa was almost like his old self now that his wounds almost completely healed thanks to Chat Noir. He’s not sure he’s eager to catch the thief or eager to have their early lunch date. Thinking and solving mysterious feelings weren’t always Barawa’s strongest points.

However, there was one thing he’s sure of; he wanted to see Chat Noir again.

“Chat Noir! I’m going to arrest you, just you wait!!”

\---

\--------------

\-------------------------

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Barawa x Chat. I also like when the pairing is switched. I really like Chat topping Barawa aknfjknakjfnajs I got really happy when I met a fellow fan who doesnt mind the pairing arrangement so this is my small token of appreciation to them for listening to my headcannons and small spams of messages ^_^;;; thank you very much!!


End file.
